This invention relates in general to apparatus and methods for spreading sheet material in relaxed or limp condition on a lay table or the like and deals more particularly with improved apparatus for spreading sheet material on a table surface which has a high coefficient of static friction relative to the sheet material, as, for example, a tacky surface, to resist movement of the sheet material while it is worked on by a tool, such as a cutting tool or marking tool. Such apparatus may be used to mark patterns on or to cut pattern pieces from a single layer or a layup comprising a relatively few layers of limp sheet material. Any wrinkles which may develop in the material as it is spread are difficult to remove, because the high friction surface of the table resists shifting of the material. A further problem may be encountered where the sheet material has a regular pattern which must be accurately aligned in a predetermined manner relative to the table surface. Such a problem may be encountered, in marking patterns on or cutting pattern pieces from a single sheet of fabric which has a pin-stripe pattern, for example, such as may be used in the fabrication of a custom-made garment. The present invention is concerned with these problems.